imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rogue's Disguise Kit
by N.Lane and T.A. Saunders ©2014 v1.0 Overview Unlike every other profession on Imarel, rogues have a heightened need to be able to disguise themselves in a pinch, or as part of a spy mission. Some would argue that using illusions would be a more effective manner by which to accomplish this, except that magic doesn’t always work and illusions can be seen through. More cost effective and reliable, the disguise kit for the discerning rogue is an essential toolbox of items that can be employed to change one’s look to the point of fooling even the most observant. The kit also has the advantage of being reasonably easy to maintain, as much of it comes from either stage makeup or the sort of makeup women wear every day. This means replenishing the kit is usually just a trip to the apothecary or a theft of a noblewoman’s home away. Codex of Disguise Makeup Foundation: Ground, dried Lamys petals mixed with various dyes for different complexions in Lymkrul root paste and water. Also loved for it’s scar healing qualities! Rouge/Shadows: Various powders and dyes, berries and juices for any color of the spectrum. 'Lipsticks' A variety of ground flowers can be used for different colors. They are mixed with ground animal claw powders of various sorts and wax. : Malussian: A burgundy lipstick, which for lip biters or passionate lovers has a chance to lessen magical effectiveness and make the wearer less visible to magical forms of tracking using. Esana as a primary component (65% chance). : Defilsion: A clear lipstick, often set with eye shadows or other powders to change it’s color. Sometimes used simply as lip balm. Base ingredient: Essence of Forgora. Because of this, it can also double as a makeshift contraceptive similar to the Elixir of Discretion, during oral copulation of a male (85% chance). : Sweet Nothings: A rose petal pink lipstick, known to lower inhibitions! Be it your own, or the one you kiss, it is sure to loosen their tongue, and their belt with Inatheea’s Kiss being the primary ingredient (75% chance). : Embrace: A Red lipstick which may boost natural healing. Not recommended for Kavorg, thanks to its primary ingredient of Mikano powder. Liner: Animal fat, black dye, fashioned in various ways and solid wax. False lashes: Lymkrul sap, various sorts of plant fibers and black dye. Assassin’s Charm: Made of Cat’s Tail filaments and a mixture of dried, ground Crooked Mary and black food dye. “Light up your gaze for that special someone…or turn their lights out!” -VDR The Cat’s tail filaments and oil are kept in an airtight tube with an affixed roller. Crooked Mary is kept in a small, tight box beside it. It is applied with a Fan Brush, which is first dipped in the Cat’s tail and brushed along the top and the bottom of the upper lashes to stick the filaments as extensions. It is then dipped into the Crooked Mary mixture so that the oil of the filaments mix with the black dye and powder. The combination works like both a quick drying glue and a thick mascara. Low working time; prolonged use, and use during battle or duress, for a 35% chance of sedation of the wearer. Alcohol consumption while wearing is highly inadvisable, incurring a 55% chance to incur a heightened sedation, lasting 1d4 hours. Minor Prosthetics: May be glued on with a diluted form of Mirsuni. Weakens after 1d10+1 hours, or may be removed with a strong solvent. Created with wax on the cheap which is sealed, or with a gelatinised substance made of various powdered roots mixed with sap and fire cured. Wigs: A wig is put on with a wig cap and essentially suction the wig on with a band fashioned from rubber, to allow it to flexibly adhere to the head. A lace wig is more realistic and won’t fly off in combat however, and instead of a rubber strap, you would need to glue down the lace and hide the edge in foundation. Not for the new to makeup due to the overall complexity. Both require a wig cap as something to both hold hair, and give the wig something to hold on to. Wigs can be fashioned from a variety of animal and humanoid hair, the latter of course presenting the most realistic effect for purposes of disguising one’s self. Wig adhesives are crafted from gum of a Kassoa tree and crushed Jua seeds. Wrinkle Stipple: A cream made from Euryudasima nectar can tighten the skin. If applied while the skin is stretched until the cream dries, then powdered down with flour or covered in foundation (to keep it from sticking together) before release. It creates deep wrinkles for an aging efect.